Two Worlds AU
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Castiel is nobody in high school and Dean is the captain of the football team. When Dean asks Cas to help him study, their two worlds start to merge, but can they become one? - Destiel and Balcifer - M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had always admired the way Dean, king of the jocks, always told off his team mates for picking on the weird kid at school. Sometimes he even thought that they could be friends, but then he would pull his head down out of the clouds and remember that he was nobody and Dean was the captain of the school's football team, their worlds didn't mix, ever.

This Thursday was the same as any other, Cas walked to school by himself, meeting his friend, Balthazar, at the gates and they filed in together. The boys were grabbing books out of their lockers when two members of the football team decided it would be funny to push Castiel into his locker and keep walking. Cas was used to this treatment and shrugged it off, straightening his band tee over his black skinny jeans.

"You know I could get my boyfriend, Lu, to rough them up for you love." Balthazar suggested to Cas for the second time that week. Although the offer was tempting, Lu, his name was actually Lucifer but he went by Lu because who in their right mind names their son after the devil? Cas didn't know, but he did know that Lu could probably beat them to a pulp, he was nineteen and in his first year of college, had four tattoos and enough muscle to look a little intimidating. It all made him sound a bit frightening, but if you saw him with Balthazar, he was just a big puppy, all smiles and kisses and arms wrapped around each other. Cas got a little jealous sometimes, he had had a massive crush on a guy for at least four years, but he would never even come up on the guys radar, mostly because he was straight, but also because he was the king jock.

"Its fine, Zar, I don't care, one more year and I don't have to worry about them anymore." Cas told him.

"Yeah, but its more like two years, the year only started last month."

"True." Cas responded just before the bell rang "Shit, we better go."

They grabbed anything they needed from their lockers and sped down the hallway to their first class. Math was always fun first thing on Thursday morning, not, it was crap, what with three jocks in the back row who were actually smart enough to be in his class and the evil teacher; Mrs Masters. Balthazar swears he caught her praying to Satan while holding a goblet full of a blood looking substance last year, Cas thought that was a little extreme, but he wouldn't put it past her.

Finally math passed with no more than a couple of pen lids flicked at the back of his head, while Balthazar glared at the jocks in between texting Lu. Biology was next, which Castiel actually enjoyed, when people weren't passing notes about him around the class and snickering, but for the most part he ignored them. Eventually lunch came around and Cas met Balthazar in the cafeteria. They stood in line together with their trays and chatted about homework and plans for the weekend. After paying for their food, the two boys found their usual seat away from everyone and began to eat, eating quickly was the way to survive in the cafeteria, unless you wanted to end up covered in half of your uneaten lunch.

Upon finishing their food Cas and Balthazar escaped outside to soak up what sun there actually was in October. Stupidly, the pair let their guard down and relaxed, lying on the grass and using their bags as pillows. One moment Cas was enjoying the sun and thinking about what it would be like to kiss Dean and the next; there were three jocks standing in front of them and pulling Castiel's bag from under his head, tossing it between them. Cas knew this trick, he was not going to play the game, instead he sat there with his arms crossed and waited for them to get bored. After a few minutes of taunting and throwing his bag back and forth, the jocks _did_ get bored, but only after they chucked Cas's bag up a nearby tree and one told Balthazar "Don't know why you hang out with him, Roché, he's boring, you should hang out with people who are more fun." The jock hurried off to join his friends as they walked away laughing. Balthazar never got torment, all the jocks left him alone, unless they were trying to get on his good side, the Rochés were a wealthy family and owned half the town; you don't piss off the people whose land you live on.

Castiel and Balthazar spent the next ten minutes trying to get the younger boy's bag down from the tree, until a football few in their direction and Dean came running over to retrieve it "Sorry guys, I kicked it too-Cas? Why is your bag in the tree?"

"Why don't you ask your asshole friends." Balthazar spat.

"Zar, Dean didn't do this, you don't have to treat him like that." Cas defended.

"Sorry."

"No worries, I know what my team mates are like, most of them _are_ assholes, I try not to be one, too. So who put your bag there?" Dean replied .

"Gordon, Dick and Alastair." Cas shrugged "Doesn't matter, I'll get it down soon."

Dean looked at Cas then at the tree "Here, let me get it." He said before skilfully climbing the tree and tossing Castiel's bag down to him. Making quick work of getting back down, Dean landed on his feet and strolled back over to Castiel "Look, I'm really sorry the guys pick on you, I've tried to get them to stop, but they just ignore it, you seem like cool guys, I wish they'd give you a break."

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and Dean had to rush off after apologising again and Castiel stared after him until he could no longer be seen through the throng of people heading back indoors.

"Cassie, I realise you have the world's biggest crush on the guy and you enjoy staring at him, but we have to go to class…" Balthazar reminded him.

"Yeah, I know…" Cas sighed, the intake of breath was a dreamy tone, but the exhale sounded dejected, sometimes he wished things would just work out, even though he knew his world and Dean's were too far apart.

X X X

That afternoon, once school had finished, Cas said goodbye to Balthazar and was walking through the parking lot, ear phones firmly in place, when a hand pushed him down causing his ear phones to fall out. Cas looked back up to see Dick and Gordon laughing above him while he slowly got back to his feet, then there was a foot in front of him and he tripped, falling back to the ground. More laughter followed until he heard Dean's voice boom across the parking lot "Dick! Gordon! Leave him the fuck alone and go home!"

"Or what, Winchester?" Dick taunted.

"Or I'll get Coach Singer to sit both of you on the bench for the whole game on Saturday." Dean threatened.

Dick seemed to think it over for a moment before saying "Come on, Gordon, we've got things to do."

Once the two boys had left, Dean went over to Castiel and offered a hand, helping him to his feet "You okay, Cas?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean." Cas replied straightening his clothes and bag.

"Let me give you a ride home." The jock offered.

"It's fine, Dean, I can walk, it's not very far."

"Come on, it's the least I can do after the way my team mates treat you."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

Cas couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth "Okay, lead the way."

Cas was kind of excited, he, Castiel Novak, was getting a ride home with Dean Winchester, this had to be one of the best days of his life. Dean led him over to his Impala and they got in, Cas taking in everything in case he never saw the inside of Dean's car again.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Dean asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Um, just studying for the history test on Monday and hanging out with Balthazar. What about yourself?"

"Ugh, crap. I forgot about the test…I guess football on Saturday and…stuff on Sunday. Hey, Cas, you're pretty good at history, do you think it would be okay if you came over on Saturday afternoon to help me study? Please?"

Castiel's heart almost jumped out of his chest and flew out the window, Dean wanted _him_ to come over and study? "Uhhhh…" Was all he could manage.

"It's okay if you're busy with Baltha-"

"No! No, I'll do it, its fine, um, what time?" Cas quickly cut him off.

"Oh, cool, about four thirty…is that okay?" Dean asked.

"Its great. Turn here! Sorry…" He'd gotten so caught up in making plans with Dean that he'd forgotten to give directions.

Dean just laughed and turned the car sharply around the corner into Castiel's street. The younger boy pointed out his house and Dean pulled up in the driveway. Before Cas had a chance to speak, Dean was apologising again "Cas, I really am sorry the guys give you such a hard time. I hope you don't think me a bad person because of them."

"I know you are a good person, Dean, I'll see you at four thirty on Saturday." He replied as he went to step out of the car.

"Wait! You don't know where I live." Dean opened the glove box and found an old receipt and a pen that actually worked, he scribbled down his address and cell number before handing it to Cas "Here, this might help."

Cas blushed and smiled at the boy in the driver's seat "Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas." Dean smiled back, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, so I started another destiel fic because the plot bunny struck again, I hope you like the first chapter. Obviously I don't own the characters. And you probably noticed but I made 'Zar' Cas's nickname for Balthazar. Anyway let me know what you think, much love xox**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Cas reached his room, he rang Balthazar to tell him what had happened with Dean and that he had somehow been invited to help Dean study on Saturday afternoon _and_ been given the older boy's number. Balthazar was happy for him but said he'd talk to Cas at school tomorrow as Lu had just turned up. For the rest of the afternoon and all of Friday, Cas was in the best mood, not even Alastair trying to give him a wedgie could bring Castiel's mood down. He had blurted out the whole thing to Balthazar again at school, the other boy waiting patiently for his friend to calm down. Balthazar could see how happy Castiel was, four years was a long time to have a crush on someone, okay, in Castiel's case it was more like he was in love with Dean, but that wasn't the point.

"Just don't put yourself in a position to get hurt, Cassie. I wish you the best of luck though." Were Balthazar's parting words on Friday afternoon as they separated on their way home.

Finally, it was Saturday morning and Cas decided to text Dean just to make sure they were still on for the afternoon 'Hello, Dean. It's Castiel Novak. Just checking that you would still like me to help you study this afternoon. Good luck with your game.' He wrote, playing it safe as he was a little nervous about texting Dean.

The reply was quickly received and had Cas grinning all morning 'Hey, Cas. Of course I still want you to come over, I'm looking forward to it. Thanks :) wish you were gonna be here though.'

At exactly four thirty, Cas knocked on Dean's front door and stood awkwardly on the step, he waited for about a minute, nerves starting to overcome him as he played with the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder. He knocked again and a moment later heard a voice yell "Coming!"

Abruptly, the door opened and Cas had to restrain himself at the sight of Dean dripping wet, covered by nothing but a towel around his waist and a huge grin on his face. Castiel couldn't help but stare at Dean's wet, toned body, suddenly he wished he hadn't worn skinny jeans today.

"Hey, Cas. Come in." Said the nearly naked boy, apparently unaware of Castiel's reaction.

"Uh…Hello, Dean. Thank you." Cas replied, tearing his eyes away and dashing into the house.

"Sorry, I only got home ten minutes ago and tried to get in a shower before you got here. I'll go get dressed, couch is in there, make yourself at home." He smiled at the dark haired boy and disappeared up the hallway.

Cas watched him go and decided to go and sit on the couch. It was small, just enough for two people to sit comfortably. Castiel took off his bag and began to pull out his history text book and class notes before taking a drink from his water bottle to calm himself slightly.

Dean entered the room, now fully dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a faded t-shirt, his hair was still damp and Cas was reminded of the limited space in his own jeans. "I set up my things here but if you prefer to study elsewhere I can move."

"Nah, here is fine. Do you want a drink or anything?" Dean asked him.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Cas shook his head.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Dean enquired as he sat next to Castiel on the couch, just a bit closer than was necessary, it made Cas's heart skip a beat.

The two boys studied for the next hour and a half until Dean rubbed his face and announced that he was done, he just couldn't take in anymore today. The older boy had probably just learnt more in that hour and a half than he had all year; Cas had turned out to be a pretty good teacher.

Dean was a bit tired after his game then some intense study and Cas could see it on his face "I guess I should go then." He tried to hide his disappointment with moderate success.

"Oh…um, only if you want to. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for pizza, Saturday is pizza night for Sam and I. Sam is my little brother, by the way. He should be home soon, you'll like him, he's kind of nerdy but, yeah, he's a good kid."

Cas was rather surprised that Dean was asking him to stay and have dinner with him and meet his little brother. Being powerless to decline, Cas accepted Dean's invitation to stay and his heart glowed with happiness, he thought it was kind of silly that he felt this happy over something as small as eating pizza, but it was Dean and that was enough to make him the happiest guy in the world.

Soon, Dean got a call from Sam asking if he could stay at his friend's place for the night "Yeah, that's fine. You sure it's okay with Jess's parents?" Dean waited for a response then continued "Alright, do you need any clothes or anything? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye, Sammy." Dean hung up and turned to Cas "So it seems that we will have to eat the pizza alone, Sam's staying at Jess's place tonight."

"Wow, her parents must be awesome, is Jess Sam's girlfriend?" Cas queried.

Dean chuckled "They are cool, but no, Sammy's gay and they are just best friends, have been since they were like four, hence her parents being cool with him staying there."

"Oh, I see, you're a good brother for accepting him. My oldest brother, Michael, has basically disowned me for having a preference to males, though my other brother, Gabriel, is bisexual, so he is more understanding." Cas didn't usually talk about his family to anyone but Balthazar, but things seemed to slide into place with Dean. It just felt right.

"Thanks, I'm sorry your brother is an idiot."

The dark haired boy laughed "Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment where the two boys just stared at each other smiling, then suddenly Cas was leaning in to Dean's mouth and kissed him, lightly at first, but Dean responded quickly kissing him back. Then, Dean seemed to realise what he was doing and pushed Cas back, unlocking their lips. Cas knew then what he had just done, and what did he do next? He freaked out. He had just kissed the guy he had had a massive crush on for four years, who happened to be straight and ruined their newly formed friendship.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just…and you..and…shit. I have to go. I'm sorry, Dean." Cas scrambled to his feet and grabbed his already packed bag, he bolted for the door and ran non-stop for three blocks, tears welling up in his eyes. Thankfully Balthazar lived only another block away and he managed to get himself there without curling up in a ball in front of someone's house.

Cas didn't even noticed Lu's car out the front of Balthazar's house as he ran up to the front door and continuously knocked, tears silently streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, the door opened, Balthazar took one look at him and said "Shit, Cassie, what happened?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~XXX~X

**Hey guys, don't worry, things will get sorted out between Dean and Cas. I kind of went on a writing spree this morning and have written half of the next chapter too, so hopefully it will also be up soon, I apologise for the long gap between updates, real life things have really slowed down my plans to write. Anyways thank you to the lovely person who reviewed my first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so let me know what you think, much love xox**


	3. Chapter 3

More tears welled in his eyes and his lip quivered as he tried to keep it in, but as soon as Balthazar hugged him, Castiel fell to pieces. Balthazar helped him inside and they went into the living room so Cas could sit. Lu was already on one end of the couch and before he could speak, Balthazar told him to get some water for Cas, the older man obliged and got off the couch.

He came back with a box of tissues and a big glass of water and handed the glass to Cas "Here, drink slowly, try to calm down, Cas."

Castiel took a mouthful of water and swallowed "I am an idiot, Zar." He managed to whisper, he took another sip of water "I kissed him." Sniffling he took a deep breath "And he kissed me back, but-but then he pushed me away…and just looked confused and horrified, then I freaked out and ran here." Fresh tears stained his cheeks "I ruined everything."

Balthazar removed the bag from Castiel's shoulder and put it on the floor, he looked Cas in the eyes and told him "You didn't ruin everything, come on love, it will be okay."

Before Cas could respond, his phone started to ring, it had rang four times while he'd been running, but he had ignored it. Balthazar took the phone from Castiel's bag and saw 'Dean' as the caller ID. He took the phone to the kitchen and answered it.

"Cas!? Listen, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Dean was cut off by Balthazar "This is Balthazar Roché, now, what the fuck did you do to Cas? He just showed up at my door and bawled his eyes out on my couch."

"Fuck, Balthazar, I'm so sorry, he kissed me and I know I shouldn't have kissed him back, 'cause I know he's with you, but I've wanted to kiss him for a while and-" Dean tried to explain but the other boy cut him off again.

"Wait, wait, wait. Castiel is _not_ my boyfriend, Lu Pellegrino is my boyfriend, Cassie is my best friend." Balthazar clarified.

"What? For real?"

"Yes."

"But you guys are always together at school and you're both gay…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"No you shouldn't have, because I'm pretty sure you just broke my best friend's heart."

"What?"

"Castiel has had a massive crush on you for four years, you twat, don't you get it?"

"Oh my god."

"Exactly. Now get your ass over here and fix things."

"I'll be there in two minutes." Dean hung up as did Balthazar. The latter walked back into the living room to see Cas curled up on the couch and Lu rubbing his back. The couple smiled faintly at each other and Balthazar knelt in front of his best friend "Cassie?" He said gently "Dean will be here in a few minutes, he wants to explain, you need to hear what he has to say, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise."

Castiel peered at him through his big blue eyes and nodded weakly, he whispered "Okay. Can I have some more water, please?"

"Sure, love."

X X X

Dean was met by the British teenager and a slightly older male at the door, it was Balthazar who told him "Don't fuck this up."

Honestly, he thought Balthazar was being a bit of an asshole to him, but he would probably be an asshole if it was the other way around, so he let it go. He was more concerned about Cas than Balthazar being a dick, anyway.

When Dean first laid eyes on Castiel, after entering Balthazar's house, his stomach dropped through the floor; he was gutted. Dean couldn't believe how he could do this to someone, especially Cas. Normal Cas wasn't home, this Cas looked like he'd been to hell and back; his eyes were puffy and his nose was a little red on the tip, he was sitting with his knees against his chest and leaning into the cushions like he wished they would swallow him. Dean knew he couldn't leave without explaining everything to Castiel, he couldn't just walk away knowing he'd caused the younger boy to look like that.

Dean took a deep breath and entered the living room, looking as guilty as he felt. He approached the couch cautiously and knelt next to the arm where Cas was facing. After a few moments of Dean staring intently at Castiel, the dark haired boy finally met his eyes "Hello, Dean." His voice a bit hoarse from crying.

Lips quirking at the familiarity of the greeting, Dean said softly "Hey, Cas."

"Zar said that you wanted to explain, but I think I get it. You're straight, and a jock…I-I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean too, I just…" He sighed dejectedly.

"Cas, that's not it at all." Dean told him.

"What do you mean?" He queried and sat up a little straighter and more attentive.

"Why do you think I kissed you back?" Dean asked by way of reply.

Cas thought about it for a moment "I don't know, natural response, maybe?"

"I wanted to kiss you, Cas, that's why I kissed you back." Confessed the older boy.

Blue eyes showing confusion, Castiel couldn't wrap his head around the situation, if Dean had wanted to kiss him then- "Why'd you push me away?"

Dean actually blushed "Well, um, I, uh, I thought you and Balthazar were, you know, together. Which he told me otherwise on the phone…I assume the guy who answered the door with him is his boyfriend?"

"What? Me and Zar? We made out once when we were fourteen, but we were just testing it out, we've never been anything but friends. And yeah, that's Lu, he's a pretty cool guy."

"Well, I know that now, but I didn't at the time and I thought it was wrong to let it continue; that's why I pushed you away, Cas."

"So, it's got nothing to do with you being straight?" He felt it was a bit of a stupid question, but it had to be asked.

Fidgeting, Dean made his second confession "Yeah, well, about that; lately I've been thinking…that might not really be the case. See, I've kind of had this thing for this guy for a while and I never really knew what it was, but I'm pretty sure that it has developed into this huge crush. Now I think I want to pursue it." He looked into Castiel's eyes shyly, looking for some kind of reciprocation, but half expecting rejection.

Castiel, on the other hand, could find almost no reason for this guy, that Dean had a crush on, to be him, but he still hoped "I see, does he know?"

"I'm not really sure, I've been told he feels the same, though."

"May I enquire as to who the lucky guy is?" Cas expected him to name almost anyone but himself, yet his heart was pounding in anticipation.

"Cas, isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not."

Dean rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his mouth, he lent forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's just for a moment before pulling back and smiling "You're it, Cas. You're the guy who has me going all mushy over him, but I will deny being mushy to anyone who asks." He added the joke to lighten up the chick flick moment they were having.

It nearly worked too, Cas smiled vaguely before speaking "Dean…please tell me you are serious about this…"

"I swear, Cas, I've never been more serious about anything." The older boy promised.

"What about at school and the football team? They won't like it one bit."

"I'll take whatever they dish out. Cas, really, I've actually thought about this a lot, thought about all the different angles and this is the path I want to take, with you…if you want me, that is."

Suddenly, the realisation of what Dean was saying hit Cas like a ton of bricks. Dean wanted to be with Castiel, regardless of the consequences. He sat there in shock for a few moments, wondering if maybe he had fallen asleep while waiting for Dean and this was all a dream. The obvious way to test the theory was to pinch himself, so he did "Ow…Nope."

"What are you doing?" Dean was very confused in that moment.

"Sorry, I had to make sure this wasn't a dream." Admitted Cas.

Dean chuckled "You're gorgeous." He said softly, admiration shining in his eyes.

Castiel blushed, he had been called many things, but never gorgeous "Does this make you my boyfriend, then?"

"Only if you want me to be…"

"Dean, my heart has never belonged to anyone but you and I doubt it ever will, of course I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Then I'm yours." He started to lean forwards again "Can I kiss you properly this time?"

Cas just nodded before his mouth was taken by Dean's in the best kiss he'd ever had, not that he had much to compare it to.

From around the corner Balthazar was spying on them, making sure Dean didn't screw it up, or he might just have to punch that oblivious git in his pretty face. When they eventually sorted everything out and had their first proper kiss, Balthazar leaned back against the wall and looked at Lu, who was awaiting the verdict, he just said "Finally."

X~XX~XX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, soooo I hope the explanation isn't too (insert bad word here), and that your destiel hearts are at least partially repaired. Anyway, please tell me what you think..much love xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up fairly late on Sunday morning, for a moment he stared around the room blearily, trying to find the thing that had woken him. His phone unexpectedly vibrated and he realised that that must've been it. Reaching for his phone, it began to vibrate again and Dean noticed it was ringing. Not bothering to check the caller ID, he answered hoarsely "Hello?"

"Hello, Dean." The voice on the other end said brightly.

"Mmmm, hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean responded while snuggling into his pillows.

"Did I wake you?" Cas asked, slight concern in his voice.

"It's cool, I don't mind waking up to your _sexy_ voice." There was probably a little too much suggestion in his voice, but Dean had morning wood, and his new boyfriend, who happened to have the most erotic voice he'd ever heard, was on the phone.

On the other end, Castiel blushed and tried to remember why he was calling in the first place "Oh, um, well, I was wondering; I am going for lunch at the Crossroads diner with Lu and Balthazar in an hour…would you like to come? You know, if you don't have plans already…"

"Why, Cas, are you asking me on a date?" Teased Dean.

"Uh, should I be? I'm sorry, I'm not very experienced in relationships." Cas was suddenly very nervous that he had done the wrong thing.

"Cas, I was just teasing you, it's okay, you'll get the hang of it. Sounds awesome though! Will I pick you up in forty minutes?"

"That would be nice, thank you, Dean." Cas smiled, but realised his boyfriend couldn't see it.

"No problem. I'll see you soon then, bye, Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Both boys hung up; Castiel sighed happily, while Dean hummed his favourite Led Zeppelin song and headed for the shower. He was over the moon about seeing Cas again so soon, Dean thought he'd have to wait til school on Monday, but this was much better.

X X X

As soon as they walked through the door, Castiel spotted Lu and Zar, sitting in a surprisingly spacious booth, he grabbed Dean's hand and led the way over to the table.

"Hello." Castiel greeted his friends as he sat down across from Balthazar.

"Hey guys." Dean said a little nervously, sliding in next to Cas, he'd never hung out with any of them before, he just hoped he would fit in.

"Hey!" Balthazar replied enthusiastically, while Lu nodded to each of the new arrivals, his left arm around Balthazar's shoulders.

"Have you ordered yet?" Cas asked the couple.

"No, we waited for you two." Lu answered.

As if on cue, a waitress came up to their table to take their order. After she had left to get their drinks, Castiel asked Zar what they, meaning he and Lu, were doing after lunch. Apparently, they were going to Lu's parent's house for Sunday dinner. Lucifer didn't find the discussion very interesting, so he struck up conversation with Dean instead.

"That's an awesome car you've got, how'd you score something like that?" The older boy asked.

"Thanks, man. My dad gave it to me; it was his car, now it's my baby." Dean replied cheerfully, he loved talking about his baby.

"Nice, what model?"

"'67 Chevy Impala." Dean said proudly "What do you drive?"

"Nothing that even comes close to your Impala." Lu chuckled and Dean laughed too.

They talked about cars until the food came and Dean felt more relaxed. He had been a bit intimidated by Lucifer yesterday, but now, he seemed like a pretty good guy and Dean was grateful for the chance to make a better impression on Castiel's friends.

Cas was pushing around the last few fries on his plate, everyone else had finished eating and Dean was staring at him in silence, a smiled painted on his face. The dark haired boy was about to ask if he had something on his face, but as he turned his head, Dean moved forward and kissed him, then whispered something only Castiel could hear. Of course, Cas's cheeks filled with colour and he smiled shyly. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him closer, he kissed the dark mop of hair under his chin and sighed contently.

Unfortunately, the bliss was short lived. From across the diner a voice yelled "Oi, Winchester!"

Dean turned to look in the direction the voice had come from and wished he hadn't "Fuck!" He groaned; Azazel, another jock, was coming towards them with his girlfriend, Lilith.

"What are you doin' with this lot?" Azazel confronted Dean and eyed him suspiciously.

"Having lunch, what does it look like?" He knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Well, from other there, it looked like you and Novak were getting friendly, if you get what I'm sayin'."

"And what if we were? What business is it of yours?"

"What? Dude, I thought you were straight!"

"I like both, accept it or don't, I don't care."

"Ugh, why Novak, you should've gone for Roché, at least he's got money, what's Novak got?"

Dean stood up and stared Azazel right in the eyes, inches from his face "Everything you assholes don't." He growled.

"Jeez, Winchester, I know I'm pretty, but I have a girlfriend, go kiss Novak if you're that desperate."

"Shut the fuck up and piss off, Azazel."

"Ooooo…Touchy about your boyfriend, Winchester."

The taunting continued and Dean had had enough, he was just about to give Azazel a right hook, when Lu stood up and caught his fist "Dean, stop and think about what you're doing." He advised, his eyes flicking in Castiel's direction for a moment. Dean understood and he dropped his fist, calmly he spoke.

"There's three things you need to know Azazel. One; I'm dating Castiel. Two; I don't give a shit what you or anyone else thinks about that. And, three; I'm not hanging around with you jerks anymore, so you can leave us all the fuck alone, got it?"

Azazel seemed slightly taken aback by Dean's directness, then he smirked "Sure, Winchester, I got it, see you at school. Come on, Lil."

Dean was surprised that Azazel left so abruptly, until he realised that he gave Azazel the information he was after and now he would go and report everything to Dick. He sat back down to an awkward silence, a silence which Castiel broke "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice as he stared at the table.

"What? No, Cas, that wasn't your fault! Do not blame yourself. They are all just a bag of dicks. I don't care what they say, I told you I'd take whatever they dish out, you're worth it, okay, Cas?"

Castiel didn't answer, instead he hugged his boyfriend, Dean was more incredible than he thought, he just seemed to become more amazing by the minute.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~XX~X~X~X~X~XX~X

**Hey guys, apologies im updating slowly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The opinions of the characters do not reflect my opinions, they are solely the characters, just sayin. I think im writing Lucifer as intimidating, quiet and kinda wise, depends how well you know him, I dunno that's just how I feel im writing him, hope you don't mind it. Much love xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday afternoon meant football practise for Dean. Word had spread through the entire school about the jock dating the nobody, everywhere they went; there were stares and whispers. Castiel walked home, while Dean headed off to the change rooms where he was greeted by every member of the team turning to stare at him in silence. Even the guys he considered friends stared as he put his bag down and began to pull out his things.

Then Adam, one of the guys Dean called a friend, asked the question they all wanted the answer to "Is it true you're with that Novak guy?"

Dean sighed and put down his gear. He looked around at all the faces and knew he had to do something. Making his decision, Dean stepped up onto the bench, took a deep breath and thought of Cas.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" He called out, though it was unnecessary as every person in room was already watching and listening.

Taking another deep breath, he began "The simple answer is; yes, I am dating Castiel Novak. But. Just because I am dating another guy does not mean I am a different person, or that I suck at football now, or that I'm trying to cop a feel on any of you. Not that some of you wouldn't enjoy that." He made eye contact with Andy, who Dean knew was a closet gay. Andy averted his eyes immediately and Dean smirked slightly as he continued "If you can't understand or handle my relationship, then don't come near me or Cas, you don't need to be part of our lives, I'm not going to quit the team or change schools or hide who I am because I'm bisexual and dating a guy I love. Either be the friends and team mates you say you are or shut the fuck up and get out of my life!"

Dean got down from the bench and went back to getting ready for practise, he knew that Dick and his little gang wouldn't listen to what he said, but maybe he could get through to the other members of his team and with a little hope it would spread throughout the school (maybe a lot of hope).

The bench shook lightly and Dean realised that Andy was standing on it as he had. He looked down at Dean and smiled before turning back to the rest of his team mates "I think that was really brave and inspirational, and I'm sick of hiding from everyone, living in fear that you'll all find out, so I'm going to come out of my closet and tell you all that I'm gay and my boyfriend; Max, lives in the next town." There were a few startled looks and someone whispered "I knew it." Andy lost his nerve then and got down, going a bit red.

"Good on ya, Andy." Dean patted him on the back and gave him a smile. Before anything else could be said, Coach Bobby Singer entered the room as he was ending a phone call "...alright, I'll see you later, love you too." He closed his phone and pocketed it, that's when he noticed the silence in the room "What's going on here? Usually I can't get you lot to shut up."

Uriel, a big, muscular guy who was indifferent to most things spoke up "Basically, Dean just confirmed that he's dating Castiel Novak, and Andy just admitted he's gay. Most of the team is trying to decide how to proceed with this information, either shit will hit the fan or everything will go back to normal."

Bobby looked at the two boys sitting together and then at the rest of the team "Right, well, what's it gonna be? I can't have a team that's squabbling like squirrels fighting over nuts, especially over something like this. Everyone needs to sort out their differences now."

Most of the boys glanced at each other, a little miffed by Bobby's order to sort themselves out. Uriel rolled his eyes and was the first to speak once more "Well, I certainly don't care, and the rest of you shouldn't either." He nodded to Dean and Andy and they nodded back.

Adam came up to Dean and gave him a friendly slap on the back "If it makes you happy than good for you, Dean."

Slowly, most of the team gave their acceptance to Dean and Andy, of course Dick and his lot wouldn't, but Dean didn't care and told Bobby it was fine, he could live with it.

Bobby decided to cancel practise that afternoon and let the team go home. As everyone left the room, Bobby went over to Dean and sat down next to him "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean replied with a smile "Guess I better go, I told Cas I'd go over for dinner after practise.

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Dean." Bobby told him as the jock picked up his bag.

"You too, Bobby. Say hi to Crowley." Dean threw over his shoulder, hurrying out of the room; eager to see Cas.

X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~XXX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XXX~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X

Hey guys, ohk so you probably hate me for not updating this in months, but i got there eventually, even though its a short chapter. Im so sorry, i hope you can forgive me. Btw if you didn't guess already, Bobby was talking to Crowley on the phone, and although i didn't mention it, my headcanon for this is that Uriel is pansexual. Anyway, hope you like it, much love xox


End file.
